Freud's Theory
by idiot564
Summary: Those bastards... How dare they try to tame him! How dare they think they could keep him contained...The fools will pay...yes, they will pay.
1. Annhilation

Disclaimer- I'm too poor to own Evangelion, so don't even ask

Note: I am an idiot

Side note *….* = Action

"…." = Talk

…. = Thought

_______________________________________________________

__

"…And The Ego.

The way we treat one another…

…And The Superego.

The way which we aspire to be…

…And the Id."

****

- Sigmund Freud

"We are sorry, but due to technically difficulties, your call could not be transferred, please head to the nearest shelter," rang the automated voice. *Sigh* "She's still not here, I shouldn't have wasted my time…Why'd I even bother coming?" Shinji stared at the picture of the woman, with it mainly focused on her rather large cleavage, the words, "Come or die" scribbled in pen under it, Figures….is this a sick joke? he was thrown from his thoughts by an inaudible sound , "What the heck was that!?" Shinji shouted. The noise rang in his ears again only this time he understood it, 

" I'm coming." He looked around, seeing nothing, he shrugged it off, I must be hearing things….*BOOM* Shinji jumped nearly 6 feet (I guess White/Asian guys CAN jump) in the air . "OKAY, I KNOW THAT WASN'T MY IMAGINATION!" 

He turned around, and caught sight of a giant foot "I thought big foot was hairy…and shorter….." Shinji thought out loud, then he followed the foot up to the face of the monstrosity, and he froze on the spot. Eight UN planes surrounded the abomination, and began to open fire on the monster, which was completely unfazed by the onslaughts of missiles and bullets. It swung one mighty hand and took out three of the war machines, after wards, it snatched another two out of the air and hurled them towards the other ones. 

One of the remnants landed dangerously close to Shinji, which snapped him out of his trance, "CRAP! I better get out of here," and so he turned and ran….straight into a streetlight. The impact causing him to blackout.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town… "Damn it! Stupid piece of crap! Can't you go any faster!?" the blue car zipped down the streets of Tokyo-3, running over stop signs, mail boxes, and small animals…The driver, was, of course, every traffic cop's nightmare, Misato Katsuragi. "I've been chasing him all day," she shouted in frustration continued to steer the car down the street, breaking at least twelve traffic laws. Where is that damn kid? 

Misato peeked out her window like she had been for the past 30 minutes, and noticed what seemed like a white shirt lying on the ground. It took her a few seconds to notice that it was being worn by somebody. Great, he just had to pass out right next to the damn angel Had she have been more at tentative, she would've noticed the large vertical bruise on his face, cause by his crash with the pole. Misato looked up at the horrible creature and thanked god the helicopters were at least stalling it. Thinking fast, she grabbed one of her MANY cans of beer from the glove compartment Thank god I saved these and shook it up. Afterwards, she aimed it at the unconscious boy and pulled the tab. Causing the contents to explode out of the can, landing all over Shinji.

After a few moments, his eyelids began to open. Too bad when he looked, all he saw was a hand. "Who the hell are you!? And why'd you slap me!?" Shinji asked the figure. "Not now, get in the car!" he didn't even have a chance to stand up before he was forcefully shoved into the car. As soon as he was in, she slammed on the gas and zoomed off, managing to only run over 2 stop signs and 1 mailbox. After a few moments of silence, Shinji asked "W-Who are you?"

"My name is Misato….Misato Katsuragi" She responded.

"Why'd you hit me?

"Your ass wouldn't wake up, sheesh, you sleep like a rock"

"Its not my fault," 

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to NERV, Your father works there."

"Father…Will I be working for him?"

"Probably"

Shinji let out a small snicker at that, "Figures, the only time he'd ever want me is if he had a use for me"

"You sound like you don't get along with your father…" Misato said sadly. 

"I don't."

"Then your just like me…" Misato said quietly to herself.

IS THIS A DESTRUCTION DERBY!? Shinji was hanging on his seatbelt for dear life while Misato swerved a 180 to avoid crashing into the parked car. "MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" he pleaded. "OKAY OKAY! MY DRIVING ISN'T THAT BAD!" Misato stopped the car and got out. "Hey Shinji, take these binoculars and tell me what you see.. Whoa, look at that thing!. "There's a big helicopter thing dropping this really really big bomb"

"Lemme see! Lemme see!" Misato ripped them outta his hands. Unfortunately, Shinji still had them wrapped around his neck, thus forcing his face directly in between Misato's breasts. He blushed furiously at the rather nice view he got. 

"HOLY CRAP, THEY'RE GONNA DROP AN N2 MINE! DUCK!"

Before he even had a chance to think, he found his face in a new area….straight in the dirt. The following boom shook him to his senses, and the rush of wind didn't help either. He found himself being lifted off the ground and he flew about 10 feet into the air. *THUD* "Damn that hurt, Misato, you alright?" He looked into the direction he saw Misato fly.

"That was a hoot and a half!" Misato cheered, Shinji sweat dropped She LIKED flying into the air….? Riiiggghhhhtttt….. 

Misato stopped talking about how great the ride was when she noticed the upturned condition of her car. 

"Noooo!" Misato started whining. "I still have 52 payments left! And I just bought it last week! And the repairs and insurance! WAAHHH!" She had those little anime wavy lines coming out of her eyes.

Shinji just continued to sweat drop. 

Misato suddenly grew cheery, "Oh well, no use crying over spilled milk." Shinji just sweat dropped yet again at her sudden change in mood Sheez, and teach said I was Schizophrenic…. "Well, don't just sit there! Help me push it back over!" Shinji sighed and went over to the wreckage of the car. 

"Okay, on the count of three….One…Two…Three! Push!" after a few minutes of pushing, the car toppled over, right side up.

"And we're off!" Misato shouted with renewed vigor.

Two cats, one dog, and six stop signs later, they arrived at NERV. "I can't believe it, a REAL live geofront!" Shinji stated with awe. He looked at the buildings dangling from the top, like strings on a Muppet. He was sent from his awed state by an earth shattering boom that echoed throughout the geofront ,the buildings began to shake. "The angel's moved forward! Its getting closer!" Misato shouted "Come on Shinji, We have to get to the cages now!" Misato grabbed his hand and rushed them towards the pyramid shape of NERV HQ. "Angels!? Cages!? What is all this!?" Shinji shouted.

"I'll explain later, come on!" By the time the got there, Shinji's arm was completely numb. "Good god, did you have to rip my arm off!?" Shinji complained. "Quit whining! Your not as cute as I thought you were, now come on!" at this statement, Shinji blushed.

Shinji felt himself being pushed, straight into an unlit room.

"Its…so dark in here…" After a few moments, the lights came on, and Shinji found himself face to face with an ungodly beast.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" Shinji shouted.

"Ahh, good, you're here, I'm surprised Misato got you in here in one piece, especially with HER driving skills." Said a blond haired woman, wearing a white lab coat. Misato, who was standing behind Shinji, blushed, "Of course he got here in one piece, and it was because of MY driving." Misato stated indignantly.

"E-Excuse me, but who are you?" Asked Shinji

The blonde-haired woman grew a red haze on her cheeks "Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I am Ritsuko, Ritsuko Akagi."

"H-Hello, I haven't introduced my self either, I am Shinji-"

"Ikari," She cut him off, "I already know everything about you."

"R-Really?" Shinji stuttered, "Then…w-why am I here?"

"You are here to pilot that." She said, pointing at the gigantic purple- green head.

"What is that…that thing?"

"It is the savior of mankind, son." Said a monotone voice.

Shinji looked up, and saw the cold figure of his father, he had his shades on, which covered up his freezing stare Father….... If Shinji hadn't known any better, he probably would've mistaken him for a statue. "Mankind's… Savior…? That…That thing is going to save us?" "Yes, and you are going to be the one to pilot it" Gendo answered in his icy voice. "N-no…How could you…..? How could you expect me…? Why…!? Why father why did you bring me here!?" Shinji shouted, his voice breaking apart, with tears in his eyes, he hung his head in sadness. "Why father!? WHY DID YOU BRING ME HERE!?" Shinji shouted again, only this time, the tears poured.

"Because I have a use for you…." Gendo replied, his comment lowering the temperature of the room. 

"No father! I won't be just some tool for you! I won't just do whatever you want me to! I can't….I just can't…." He continued to weep. "All you have to do is sit in the seat Shinji, that's all we expect you to do." Ritsuko said calmly. 

"I cant! I don't know how!"

"You will be instructed."

"I can't okay!? I just….can't" Shinji gripped the brochure he had received earlier harder.

"Listen up Shinji!" Misato shouted "You can't just sit there and cry all day! You have to stand up for yourself! You're a man! Act like one!" She tried her best to convince him, but it wouldn't work. " But that's where your wrong….I'm not a man…I'm just a boy"

"Make your decision now" shouted Gendo Ikari. 

Shinji looked up and with a depressed tone in his voice, he said "Didn't you hear me!? I just said I won't!" 

"Fine then, sub-commander, get the first child in here right now." he ordered. "But sir! She's still injured!" 

"It doesn't matter, she isn't dead yet!" 

"Sir, yes sir" 

Shinji hung his head in shame again I knew it…I wasn't needed after all

Fuyutsuki contacted Rei through the inter-com "Rei, The spare is unusable, your going to have to pilot again, do you understand?" A weak voice came back through the intercom "Yes sir"

The doors to the cages were thrust open as a stretcher arrived, carrying a blue-haired injured girl with an arm cast and a bandage wrapped around her head. Shinji watched the stretcher being wheeled across the path, when the ground began to shake. "Its attacking, it senses that we're here" shouted a random Techie. The ground shook again, only this time harder, sending the stretcher toppling over. The girl flew a few feet 'til she hit the ground and she let out a cry of pain. Shinji immediately rushed to her side and grabbed her, making sure she was alright. 

Another earthquake shook the room and a piece of metal from the roof gave way. Shinji looked up watching as the large hunk of steel approached him At least I'll be free. He lunged himself forward, trying to at least protect Rei. He braced himself for the impact, when nothing came, he looked up, to see a giant hand over him.

"How did the Eva move without anything in it!? The entry plug hasn't even been inserted!!!" Shouted Ritsuko. Shinji, ignoring whatever Ritsuko said, looked at the girl he held in his arms She looks like she's in pain, he checked her bandages and noticed that she was bleeding, he looked at the blood on his hand with a horrified expression . Must I cause pain to everybody I know, and even to those I don't? Shinji took another glance at the blood. Red…Why is that color so comforting?. He looked up at the person he hated to call his father and said, "I'll do it father! I'll pilot it!"

"Okay!" Shouted Ritsuko. "Follow me."

Shinji went into the entry plug like we was ordered to. He could hear muffled voices in the background. "FILLING ENTRY PLUG WITH LCL" Shouted some random voice. Before he could do anything, a thick, yellow liquid began to fill up the plug. What is this!? Piss!? Why would they want to drown me in a sea of piss!? "What are you doing!? I don't want to drown in human excrements!" Shouted the third child, in an angry voice. 

Ritsuko snickered at this "That isn't urine baka! Its LCL, once you inhale it, your blood will get directly oxygenated." 

Shinji held his breath, waiting 'til he ran out of oxygen before finally breathing in the liquid. He hacked and gagged for a moment, not being used to have his lungs filled with liquid.

"What's his synch ratio!?" Ritsuko asked her sempai, Maya Ibuki. "He's holding a steady rate at….no way…42.3%!!!" 

"He hasn't had any training! How can it be that high!?" Ritsuko shouted to no one in particular. "Oh well, it doesn't matter, I guess this is a blessing."

"LAUNCH UNIT-01!" Misato's voice rang out over the intercom. This is it…here we go Thought Shinji. The catapult launched him up at a breakneck speed of over 100 MPH. He arrived at the top.

"What do I do!?" He screamed.

The visual link turned on and Shinji could see Misato on it "Just focus on walking! Go step by step" 

"Hmmm…focus on walking….." Walking…left… right….I'm actually doing it! The Eva's left leg moved forward, then the right one. "I can't believe it! He's moving it!" Shinji could hear over the video channel. The Eva moved the left foot forward, and tripped. "NOOOO!" The angel, noticing the Eva by now, picked it up by the head, and began bashing it in. WHAT DO I DO!? The angel proceeded to extend its lance and impaled the Eva. Unit-01 went flying back into a building. "Unit-01's gone silent" shouted Maya. "Shinji!" Shouted Misato. 

Unfortunately, the angel wasn't done yet, it picked up unit-01 and began bashing at its chest. "THE ANGELS TRYING TO RIP OUT THE CORE! THE ARMOR CAN'T HOLD MUCH LONGER!" Maya announced to her sensei. "ANGEL'S BREACHED THE LAST BARRIER!"

"UNIT-01s GONE SILENT!" Maya shouted. Ritsuko stared, horrified at the events taking place. 

"Shinji! NOO!" Misato over the comm. link

Meanwhile, in the plug, all Shinji could see was red. Red.. The color that comforts me so.. "Hello Shinji." Shinji jumped at this. "Who are you!? What do you want?"

"I am you, the you that was taken. I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE ONE ALIVE, NOT YOU, THE PITIFUL, WEAK, LITTLE BOY!"

"Why are you here?"

"I am here to destroy…"

"To destroy what?"

"Everything……"

And with this, Shinji Blacked out, yet rather than just seeing black, all he saw was red…..Blood red….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Impossible…..unit-01s re-initiated" Maya stared in awe. Ritsuko couldn't say anything, all she could do was stare at the horrific event taking place. There's no way this could be happening, "Sensei, the pilot's synch ratio is rising…….100%……200%….300%….EGO BORDER LINE HAS BEEN BREACHED!" Misato sat watching the Eva's eyes glow, not even noticing what Maya was saying.

"PILOT'S SYNCH RATIO IS STILL RISING……600%….700%…PILOT APPROACHING SUPEREGO BORDER LINE…"

Unnoticed by everybody else, Gendo Ikari shivered, this act of fear being something nobody would expect to be possible from him, he kept his mask up, hoping nobody would notice his temporary lapse of emotion. If he breaches the superego borderline…then _he_ will be released……god help us all… 

Moments later…a horrific screech was heard, and the city of Tokyo-3 became bathed in a hellish light….

~~~~~~~~

His eye lid's began to flutter open. It took him awhile to notice he was in the hospital. Unfamiliar ceiling…. "How'd I get here?" Shinji made an attempt to recall the events of last night, but nothing came up. What happened to me?

~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Deep within the bowels of NERV a meeting was taking place, between Gendo Ikari and the members of the shady organization, SEELE.

"So Ikari, we hear that the first battle didn't go as "flawless" as you'd claim it would, what do you have to say for yourself?" The monolith marked 01 stated. "There were certain, "unseen factors" that were not put into the scenario." Gendo responded with his bone chilling voice. "This better not effect the scenario Ikari-kun, we have put far too much time and money into this project, and we will NOT have it ruined by your foolish actions." Boomed the monolith marked 03. "I assure you, the problem will be dealt with shortly." The monolith settled down. "You better know what your doing Ikari, because if you betray us…you _will_ regret it" the leader of SEELE, Keel Lorenz, warned. "You do not need to be here for the rest of this conversation."

"Hai" 

"He's become reckless now, can he still be trusted?" Inquired 01. "that I cannot say, we must bide our time and see what he does." The other monoliths agreed with him. "If we have nothing left to discuss, this meeting is adjourned" ,the lights illuminating the monoliths shut off, and the room became pitch black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Authors insane ramblings: Yah, Yah, I know I know, it sucked, so sue me. Ya'll can find out what happens when I revise the next chapter. (If ya even bother to read any further)

P.S: I'm an idiot.

P.P.S: Yes, this is a Xenogear crossover

P.P.P.S I've managed to become even dumber within the last few months…heh… 8/


	2. Obliteration

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion, the millions of companies that sponsored it (If you've watched the DVDs, you'll know what I mean) do.

I know what you're thinking', "Why won't this guy just shut up already and quite writing?" well, too bad, I'm gonna keep botherin' ya.

Note: I have become a bigger idiot

"…Our most primitive instincts…

…Aggression…

…and Sex…"

- Sigmund Freud

-How'd I get here? Shinji looked around. what happened…? images from the night before flashed through his mind. So…it wasn't a nightmare I really did pilot that…that monster.. .-

Why is it that I can only remember…red… He concentrated harder and managed to bring up a few more memories. -Shouldn't we all be dead by now?- Being so deep in his thoughts, Shinji didn't notice the nurse walking in.

-Cough- The nurse tried to get his attention by coughing. Noticing it wasn't working, she took an IV needle and poked him right in the ass. "AHHH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Shinji snapped out of his thoughtful state by the prick of a needle.

"You wouldn't pay attention, so I was forced to use drastic measures"

Shinji rubbed his sore bottom and turned his head toward the person that was speaking, and nearly vomited up his stomach acid. -HOLY HELL, THAT THING LOOKS WORSE THAN THE ANGEL!!- His thought wasn't far off, the nurse's face made Frankenstein look good. She had a bulbous wart growing on her forehead that seemed to cover her eye. -How in the hell can she see? Does she even _have_ an eye under that? I wonder if you can play Connect-the-dots with the zits on her face. Hmmm, what shapes could I make…..-

"I know I'm beautiful, but you don't have to stare all day." Shinji could feel his stomach turn upside-down, -How could she ever assume that?- He felt like saying, "I don't think you should have eaten those mushrooms…" But the only thing that came out was a pitiful, "Sorry…."

"Awww, its okay, I get that a lot," -I bet you do,- Thought Shinji, "Anyway, I came to tell you that you got a visitor, said she'll be arriving in 'bout 3 minutes. I'll be leaving now, if ya need anything, just press that button." She pointed at the red button next to the bed. Shinji turned his head towards the button. Red, Why red? Why is it so important to me?

"Because it is what I am, what you are," answered a quite voice, Shinji tore his gaze away from the button, looking for the source of the voice, finding nothing, he shrugged and returned to his thoughts. Why is this happening to me? and without warning, memories of the past night came flooding to him, sending him into unconsciousness.

* * *

"…..SUPEREGO BORDERLINE HAS BEEN BREACHED! The AT field of the Eva is distorting! Sempai, how could this happen?" Maya shouted. Though Ritsuko was silent on the outside, her mind was storming with possible reasons as to why this happened 

The synch ratio…it must be so high that Unit-01 is truly becoming one with Shinji….resulting in both mutating to their true forms….I don't understand…we made sure this wouldn't happen….I don't know if this is a good thing…or if its bad….

"His synchronization ratio is holding at 1200! It stopped just short of the Id Borderline"

"SHINJI! CAN YOU HEAR ME!?" Misato tried to scream over the audio link, unfortunately all she received was static.

* * *

The angel seemed to do a victory cheer after throwing the Eva into the buildings. Stupid pitiful lillum, thinking they're pitiful contraptions could ever defeat such a divine being as me Believing it had won, the angel went back to destroying the city of Tokyo-3, moments later, the sky around Tokyo-3 turned blood red. If the angel had pupils, they'd be wide as saucers. The place where he had hurled the Eva was completely decimated, leaving nothing but ash in its place. And within the center of the light glowed the Eva. 

-HIM….what is he doing here? I thought after the hell wars(1), he was banished to spend eternity inside the soul of the lillum, has it started again? Have the binds that have held him imprisoned for so long, finally been released?- Slowly, the light died down, revealing the satanic form of Unit-Id...

-That pitiful shell couldn't keep me down for long the being inside the cockpit of Unit-Id grinned . The fools, how dare they think they could keep me trapped for ever? I'll make them pay for what they did to me.- No longer was his hair short and brown, it had obtained a red color, and its length had almost tripled, his body had changed too, changing his body from the weak frame of a little boy, to the large body of a man, even his plug suit had changed drastically, rather than a mix of blue and white, it had changed to red and black. Satanic crimson runes now etched into the makings of his suit.

Unit-01 itself had changed almost as much as its pilot had, the many tubes that once were kept inside, giving life to the angelic form of Unit-01, laid bursting out of its skin. If one didn't know better, they'd think it were bleeding. The red liquid from the pipes spilled onto the surface of the entire Eva, completely changing its color from a mix of purple and green to a deep hue of red.

This was only a minor change compared to the physical structure of the Eva. The teeth had grown twice in size, making the Eva appear as if it had fangs. The eyes had become narrow slits, making it seem as If the Eva was glaring at its opponents. But even these seemed small compared to the biggest change of the Eva. Two Darkened wings formed of the very fluid that tainted the body of the Eva, had sprouted on its back, giving it the one capability it shouldn't have had, Flight.

"So, we meet again, how pitiful, even after all these eons, you are still as weak as you were back then," the form in the plug let out a small, dark chuckle. Perhaps you will provide me with some entertainment…

* * *

What on earth…? Misato stared, mouth agape at what the holographic screen was showing. 

**"**An unknown pattern has been detected! The Magi are going crazy! They cant determine what it is!" Shouted Maya. Ritsuko read the current readings on the being, the clear screen showed a numerous amount of percentages. this is impossible….these readings…this just can't be…..

Sitting on his chair, Gendo stared at the events unfolding before him. -This is not good, this may change the scenario completely…-

The transformed Unit-01, now Unit-Id stood up, the fluids forming lakes beneath its feet. The Evangelion spread out its wings, and released an ear piercing roar. A storm of energy swirled around the Eva, destroying anything with the immediate vicinity of it. The angel took this as its cue and charged at Unit-Id.

It swung one of its giant fists at the Eva, hoping the punch would cause some sort of damage, the demonic being didn't even bother moving out of the way, but rather, it took the hit straight on. The lanced beast, thinking it had the Eva, retracted its energy lance, preparing to thrust it through the Eva's body. -Hah, fool, you've grown weak over the years of imprisonment-

The entity inside the plug grinned. Before the angel had time to extend its lance out, strangely, it was blown back. The strange part being that Unit-Id's fist were still at the same position as they were before. The red creature took one step forward, before extending its right hand out. The angel picked itself up, and charged at the Evangelion.

Unit-Id's hand glowed an even deeper red, and the fluid that was pouring onto it began to boil. The angel stopped dead in its tracks, pondering what Unit-Id was doing. -That stance…..it seems so familiar.- The liquid that was running down the Evangelion's hand began to form together, until it had fused into a large, dripping sphere of boiling fluid.

* * *

-This is impossible, in order for that fluid to boil, it has to be heated to at least 6000 Degrees Celsius! Ritsuko gaped in horror at the screen. The AT field! that's it! He must be using his at field to contract the fluid in his palm, and with the massive amount of pressure put on it, he must have been able to heat it! Ritsuko's lip turned up a little bit at this, after all….there's nothing you can't explain scientifically.-

* * *

Unit-Id raised the sphere over its head and brought its hands down. The dome of fluid hovered above the Eva's head, and then began to split apart, creating hundreds of blobs of pressurized liquid. 

The slayer raised its wings, and slowly the fluid that they were formed of began to Evaporate.

But rather than rising into the clouds, the vapors began surround the Eva, the ground underneath him had begun to melt at the intense heat. And with one push of his AT field, the demon sent the atmosphere around him at the angel. The storm of hellfire rushed forward at a tremendous speed, colliding directly into the angel.

The vapors poured into the messenger's eyes, mouth, and any other opening it had in its body. They burned everything in their path, traveling inside the angel. The messenger screamed in pain as the vapors ripped through its innards, liquidating, and then vaporizing its internal organs. And the blobs of liquid rammed into the angel, disintegrating any pieces of flesh they happened to come in contact with. The monster would have screeched with agony, if it weren't for the fact that its vocal cords had been the first of many things inside its body to be vaporized by the vapors. The wave of hell washed over the angel, and afterwards, continued on its path, annihilating everything in its wake until it eventually reached the ocean and died out.

The terrain the angel had been standing on had been completely melted, forcing the angel to stand in a pool of lava. Even worse, some of the lava was its own flesh. "Hah, even after all these years you are still just as pitiful, it humors me to see that you even thought you stood a chance"

The lava flowed like a river, following the line of destruction until it met the ocean and began to harden.

If I go down I'm taking you with me! In a last ditch effort, the angel charged at the Eva, knowing it was going to die, it latched on and proceeded to detonate its own S2 engine. The explosion was huge, decimating anything within a 15 mile area. Deep within the walls of flames, one could see the silhouette of Unit-Id.

After the flames receded, Unit-Id remained standing. "SHIT! I wasted too much time with that weakling, now he's coming back" The being inside unit-Id Let out a Grunt of frustration. "You were Lucky this time kid, next time, I wont leave." He grinned before fainting. The Form of Unit-Id collapsed, pulsating dull red, eventually dying out, until Unit-Id had completely Turned back into Unit-01.

* * *

"SEND A RESCUE TEAM RIGHT NOW! RETRIEVE THE THIRD CHILD IMMEDIATELY!" Misato screamed her orders at the random workers.

* * *

1- The Hell wars will eventually be explained in a prequel I plan to write (maybe) 

A/N: Im an idiot

A/N 2: For Unit-Id's attack, try picturing it as Anubis's blood attack at the end of Zone of the Enders 2.


	3. Consternation

Figured I might as well attempt to revive this fic, its been a long time hasn't it?

* * *

"Welcome to your brand new home, Shinji!" Misato stated with as much enthusiasm as she could muster, she was still a little shaky after the incident in the hospital.

* * *

"What the heck do you mean he's going to be living in the same apartment building as Rei!? That place is a crap heap!" Misato shouted into her cell phone as she approached the door to Shinji's hospital room. 

"There's nowhere else to put him Misato, now if you don't mind I have much more important things to worry about right now, like finding out just what happened last night." Ritsuko replied in exasperation, she'd spent all night analyzing the fight and still she was nowhere closer to understanding the mechanics of the transformation. "This isn't over yet Ritsuko!" Misato replied in anger, closing her phone and roughly shoving it back into her pocket, proceeding to reach for the door handle.

"…Kill them…kill them all…" was the first thing she heard as she had entered the room, she jumped in fright and looked to see if anybody else was in the room, there's no way that could have come out of the sleeping boy on the bed. That voice…it was filled with so much malice and hatred, it was impossible a boy as small as Shinji could produce such a terrifying sound.

The purple haired captain was welcomed with another surprise as shinji shot straight up in bed and locked eyes with her. They were far different than the day before, his crystal blue irises were replaced with two red blood red glowing orbs. Any features of innocence that once inhabited those eyes were replaced with rage; pure, raw, unbridled fury.

What terrified her the most however, was the shape if his pupil's. They were no longer those of a man, they had taken on a feral appearance, becoming oval in shape. The blazing orbs of hatred peered directly into her eyes, like a predator preparing to pounce and destroy its feeble prey.

She shivered in terror as the primal instincts of flight overtook her body, her brain knew that fight was not an option in this situation. The adrenaline pumped through her legs, every instinct in her body told her to run. To get as far away from this evil creature as soon as possible.

However, just as quickly as it had happened, Shinji collapsed back on the bed, his eyes closed. Misato simply stared in shock for a few moments, pondering whether that really had just occured. She backed out towards the door, thrusting it open she bolted out of the room.

Shivering as the memory of those eyes haunted her she hurriedly exited the hospital. She had to get a few drinks into her and fast if she was going to be able to look Shinji in the eye again.

* * *

"This isn't over yet Ristuko!" taking this as her cue to get back to her work, the blonde haired doctor shut off her phone and let out a huge sigh. She knew that Misato had taken pity on the frail boy and had grown somewhat attached to him already, but man she sure was razing hell over this. What does she expect me to do? Have him live with her? The doctor glared at the reports from the battle. what could cause this to happen? 

Everything she knew about the evangelions contradicted the events that had occurred the night before. And the commander had refused to say anything on what had happened with shinji's body. Images from the battle replayed in her head, that horrifying being that had piloted the monstrous Eva.

Gazing over at the photos of the corrupted eva, she pondered to herself, "What in the world have we unleashed?"

* * *

"It was _him_ wasn't it?" the sub-commander asked his superior. The only response he received was a slight nod of acknowledgment from the commander. An involuntary shudder ran through the right hand man's body. If that...that thing manages to escape its prison... 

Angels would be the least of mankind's worries.

Even Gendo, no matter how well he hid it, had been shaken by the appearance of that loathsome creature. It seems like not even the most brilliant mind of the 21st century could find a way to keep that beast locked up forever. Naoko must be turning in her grave.

* * *

Tilting her head back Misato slammed another shot of tequila slid down her throat, the liquid courage burning all the way down. She couldn't get the sight of those damned eyes out of her head. The image of the hatred that smoldered in his crimson gaze still embedded into her mind. 

But as the liquid fire's effect began to take hold of her, the sight of the weak boy she had met yesterday flashed back in her mind. She slammed her shot glass back down on the table, the bartender took this as a sign to fill it back up. But much to his surprise the purple haired woman stood, dropped the cash on the counter, and marched out.

Hes just a kid Misato, a scared, lonely kid the woman repeated in her head as she stepped into her car and turned the key.

* * *

She took a deep breath as she found herself once again outside the boy's door. All the confidence she had gained on the way over seemed to become drained from her. Summoning up as much courage as possible, she entered the boy's room

* * *

There was no evil voice this time to welcome her into the room, instead she was met with the curious glance of the teen. She smiled seeing the innocent look on his face and waved "Hey there shinji, you're looking a lot better." The boy smiled meekly, "Hey misato" His voice seemed tired, she could tell he was still exhausted. 

"I talked with the doctors, they said that you're looking fine, in fact, they said if you want, you can leave right now." His face lit up at that, he was already in a bad mood after what had happened earlier, and while he may have looked a lot better on the outside, in the inside the boy was a torrent of confusion. The memories of last night still had him confused was that..was that really...me? He thought he heard the faintest of chuckles from the deep recesses of the mind, pegging it as nothing more than stress, he headed to the changing room.

* * *

Misato gazed at the weak visage of the third child, he seemed so much different than earlier. But, if he was so weak and harmless, why did she still feel unease at the boy's presence. The terror from earlier had dulled but there was still some hints of doubt in her mind. But looking at the depressed boys disappointed face when he was told he would be living alone, she knew she had to do something. Evil twin or whatever it was that had been shinji before be damned! She knew she couldnt alllow such a travesty to happen to the boy.

The major pulled out her cell phone, dialing her oldest friend, when the blond haired doctor had finally picked up the, woman yelled into the cell phone, "Screw this rits." Using the name she only used when she was really angry "He's staying with me!" Before the doctor could protest her actions, misato closed her phone and turned it off, there would be no buts about this.

* * *

The small boys lips turned up, "I'm home." 


End file.
